Every Bit Counts
by bonniebonbon
Summary: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." A collection of unrelated drabbles from the lives of the Gryffindor girls. Some Canon, some AU. Please R&R!
1. Green With Envy - Hermione

#7. Green With Envy

"Hey, 'Mione." Fred and George said, exactly at the same time. Not that it was to anyone's surprise.

"Oh no, what are you guys doing here at Hogwarts again?" Hermione groaned.

"We're advertising our new product, _if you must know._" George turned towards his brother. "Looks like the brightest witch of her age isn't looking so bright today."

"Oh, shut up, Fred."

"I'm George. He's Fred." George said, pointing to his twin brother.

"Yeah, I'm Fred. He's George." Fred said, pointing back.

"Shut up, the both of you." Hermione said, exasperatedly.

"Jeez, woman, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing…just homework." Inwardly, she was seething at the sight of Ron and that airhead, Lavender snogging. Again.

The twins followed Hermione's stare. They looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I have been for the last 18 years, George."

"You, Hermione Granger, are jealous!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Don't deny it, 'Mione. You're in love with Ickle Ronniekins-"

"-so much, in fact, that when you see him with Lavender-"

"-you become green with envy!"

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, guys, go practice your matchmaking skills on someone else."

"Hey Granger! Are you _green with envy?_ Sad that Weasley isn't kissing you? Don't worry, I doubt you're missing much. He's probably just going to drool in your mouth. But then again, you'd love that, wouldn't you, _Mudblood?"_ Draco Malfoy shouted from across the Great Hall.

"Stuff it, Ferret." Fred and George said.

"I'm not green with envy! Why does everyone think-?"

"Hey guys, have you seen my-whoa, Hermione, what happened to you?" Ginny interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

_"Accio Mirror." _Ginny handed it to Hermione. "OH MY-"

"Who did this to you?"

Both girls slowly turn around. "You put that new product into her drink, didn't you? The one that makes you green when you're jealous?"

"Yes-"

"-No-"

"-Maybe-"

"-So."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hermione screeched.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I have been for the last 18 years, Fred."

"One-"

"-two-"

"-three-"

"-RUN!"


	2. Life Without Him - Lily

#812. How To Save A Life

"Stop showing off!" Marlene yelled to Sirius. He grinned and flew over to James, and whispered something in his ear. James smirked and gave Sirius a thumbs up.

Lily rolled her eyes. This was stupid. Why was she even here?

"Hey, Marlene, I think I'm going to go…"

"Oh, but come on, look, Potter and Black are dancing on their broomsticks!"

Sure enough, the two, extremely brave, yet extremely stupid Gryffindor boys were balancing on their brooms, dancing.

And singing.

"Stop singing, you guys suck!" Lily shouted. She sat back down, Marlene was right-she couldn't possibly miss this.

James grinned and the pair sang even louder. _" IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A! _Come on, Evans, join us! _Y-M-C-" _James singing stopped when he lost his balance and started to fall towards the ground, hundreds of feet below him.

Falling. Falling, so fast, yet so slow.

Lily whipped out her wand and muttered an incantation, just in time. Right when he was supposed to hit the ground, James hovered for a few seconds.

Then he hit the ground. And lay there.

Still as a stone.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" James hand searched across the grass for his glasses. "Fine, guys, fine."

"Of course you are, you're Prongs!" Sirius laughed. He patted James on the back once he found his glasses and handed him his broom.

"I don't believe you just saved Potter."

"I don't believe it, either."

But she was happy she did.

She had no idea what life would be like without him.


	3. Thanks, Maybe? - Lily

#959. All You Did Was Save My Life

"A _thank you _would be nice, Potter."

"For what?"

"Um, maybe for _saving your life?_"

"So?"

"Okay, next time you fall off your broomstick, I'll let you fall to your death."

"Sure. Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE! You're so annoying, Potter!" Maybe life wouldn't be all that bad without him.

"I hate you too, Evans."


	4. I Love Lucy - Hermione

#91. I Love Lucy

"Mum…can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hermione was surprised. Hugo never asked her things; she just assumed that when he needed to talk about something, he'd go to Ron.

But then again, Hugo was one of the quiet ones. He hardly talked at all.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione looked up from her book and set it on the table, face down so she didn't lose the page.

Hugo sat on the sofa across from Hermione's chair. "Have you ever been in love with someone…you're not supposed to be?"

_No, _she thought. The only person she had been in love, really in love with was her husband, Ron. And the entire wizarding world saw that coming.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, then I'll go talk to Teddy or something…" Hugo started to get up from the sofa.

"No! I-I think I did once have a crush on Draco Malfoy! I know, I know it's not the same thing as _love, _of course…just….Hugo, please talk to me."

Hugo bit his lip and sat back down. "I'm…I'm in love….with a girl….but I shouldn't be. I can't be."

"What…do you mean?"

"I don't want to be, Mum! But I am. I don't know why! But every time she steps in the room, my heart beats so fast and so loud I swear the entire world can hear it. And all the time, I stare at her. I stare. And stare. And I know, I shouldn't. But I can't help it! Mum…I just want to stop loving her! It's wrong! But…some part of me won't let go. Some part just can't stop loving her."

"You seem to love this girl very much."

"Yeah…I know."

"What do you mean, _it's wrong?_ Does she have a boyfriend? Is she really young? Really old? Is she a Veela? Hugo, you _know _that you're only in love with their looks-"

"I love Lucy."


	5. Wanting Happiness - Hermione

#150. Tick Tock Goes the Clock

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

The pair was silent, the only sound coming from the old clock on the mantel.

It was Hermione who first spoke. "Lucy…Weasley?"

"No, mum." Hugo said, sarcastically. "Blimey, what other Lucy do you know?"

Silence came again. _Tick…Tock..._

"Love is a strong word."

"You're the one who said that I seem to love her very much!" Hugo snapped quickly.

"But…it's wrong, Hugo. She's your-"

"Cousin? Don't you think I know that!"

"What…what do you want, Hugo?"

"I…I just wish I didn't love her."

"Really?"

"No."

"What do you really want?"

"I-I just want to be happy. And being with Lucy, I will be."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Mum, I love her!"

_Tick…Tock…_

"How long have you loved her?"

"About a year."

Hermione was surprised. A year? That's a long time. "So, for a whole year, what were you feeling?"

"Confused. Angry with myself."

"I thought you wanted to be happy."

"But…I will be! W-when I'm with her. But I can't be with her!" Hugo stammered.

"Hugo."

Hugo looked up at his mother. She raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you want to be happy?"


	6. Mine - Ginny

#719. Fated to Die

"Gin-can I talk to you?" Neville tapped Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned around, her eyes watering. The injured girl she was tending to had her eyes open, unblinking, staring at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.

"She's-she's dead…" Ginny cried and hugged Neville. He hugged her back and whispered, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…" But really, he was reassuring himself. How could he tell her now, when she was already so devastated?

"Gin…I really need to talk to you." Ginny let go of him. "What is it?"

"I think…I think Harry's turning himself in."

Ginny stayed still, her eyes wide and watery. "Y-you're wrong. He wouldn't." Ginny said, quietly. In an even quieter voice, she said, "He couldn't."

"Unless he had a reason. Or…no choice."

"No…no, Neville!" Ginny shook her head rapidly.

"Maybe…in order for-" Neville closed his eyes and opened them again, gathering the courage to say the dark lord's name, "-Voldemort to be defeated, Harry has to-"

"Don't say it!" Ginny wailed. "I…I don't care about Voldemort!" Ginny said, not even wincing as she said his name. "I just want Harry. I don't want him to…to…"

Neville swallowed. "Harry…he left me a mission."

Ginny kept crying, tears rolling down her face. "What?"

"He wanted-"

"Wants! Wants!"

Neville corrected himself. "He…_wants_…me to kill Nagini. You know, Voldemort's giant snake?"

Ginny wiped her tears. "Then go kill it."

Neville was taken aback. "Don't you want me to, you know, go after Harry?"

Ginny stood up, a new sense of hope and courage in her. "No. He knows what he's doing."

"But-"

"He's Harry. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. He's mine. And some nose-less, bald evil dude will not take him away from me."

And for the first time that night, she smiled.


	7. Understatement - Hermione

#535. Darkest Fears

"You guys go ahead, I have a question for Professor Lupin."

"Reckon it's about werewolves or something like that. She's been really interested in them for the last few days." Ron mumbled to Harry.

"When _hasn't_ Hermione been interested in what she learns?" Harry replied, his voice still low.

"Still here, guys." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, catch up with you later, it'll only take a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes?! But our next class is going to start in…blimey, we're late!" Ron and Harry took off. Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Hermione, aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later!" Hermione opened the door to the classroom and walked in.

"…Harry, did she just skip class?"

"Something's wrong, mate."

"Something's _really _wrong."

"Oh, hello Hermione. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Hermione closed the door and spun around to see a very tired looking Professor at his desk. He was looking at a piece of paper, but quickly put it away before she could see what it was.

"I have a time-turner, sir. Professor McGonagall gave it to me so I would be able to attend all my classes."

Lupin chuckled. "To call you a keen learner is an understatement."

Hermione blushed. "Professor, I have a question, regarding today's lesson."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, when I came to the Boggart, I…well, it changed into Professor McGonagall telling me that I failed my exams."

"Yes…?"

"I-Well...I wasn't really scared of that. I don't think it's my worse fear."

"Hmm…" Professor Lupin stood up from his chair and walked over to a locked up chest. "Remember, wand out, concentrate on how to make it amusing, and say, "Riddikulus!"

Hermione walked until she was facing the box. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head hastily. "Here, have some chocolate." Professor Lupin held out a bar of chocolate.

"I…I thought that was o-only for Dementors." Hermione choked out.

"Yes…but a little chocolate doesn't hurt once in a while." Lupin smiled.

Hermione smiled weakly back, and took the bar of chocolate. "Thank you."

Professor Lupin walked to one of the bookshelves on the wall, and scanned the books. "Ah, there you are." He opened a book titled, "Boggarts: The Peculiar Cases" and read aloud.

"_Sometimes, when one knows not their worst fear, Boggarts will turn into what everyone else expects. Only when they are alone, do they see their true fear, that not even they themselves are aware of."_

"Say, Hermione, what do you think is your worst fear?"

"I-I don't know, Professor." Hermione stammered.

The professor kept reading. _"When they first encounter the Boggart, they will most likely faint, or feel rather uneasy or nauseous. _Do you think you felt like that?"

Hermione nodded.

"_They have met their fear, something worse than they ever imagined. It is only after a certain amount of time that they gather up the courage to meet their fear-and not to forget it." _Professor Lupin stopped reading, and looked up from the book. "Of course, that depends on how daunting your worst fear is."

He put away the book to its rightful place and clapped his hands together. "Well, then…I guess that's it!"

"Are you saying that I will never know my darkest fear?"

"No, not never. Only until you gather up the courage to meet your fear."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you ever encounter it in the future, you'll have the strength to get past it. And…"

"And what, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Why, you're Hermione Granger! Don't you want to know!"

Hermione grinned. "Of course, sir. To call me a keen learner is an understatement."


	8. Guess It Wouldn't Hurt - Hermione

#764. It's the Past, Let's Not Talk About It.

**Written for PadfootsMarshmallowArmy**

"You wanted to see me?"

Hermione stood in the Owlery, the place Draco said to meet in the note he handed to her in the Potions class they both took. Draco stood in the shadow of the moon-it was dark outside, so all she could see was his silhouette.

"Yeah." He replied.

They stood in silence, Hermione waiting for whatever Draco wanted to say, Draco waiting to figure out _what _he was going to say.

"So…what is it?" Hermione broke the silence.

Draco rocked on his feet. "Um…well, I wanted to apologize."

Hermione was stunned. When she received the note, she thought that he was going to prank her or something…yet there was something weird about the way he wrote it. Just a simple, "Meet me at the Owlery." No "mudblood" at the end, no "Bring Potter and Weasel." So, against her better judgment she went.

Yet it seemed like she was right. Things were different now.

"For…?" Hermione was pretty sure she knew what for, but she just wanted to make sure he did, too.

"Everything. Picking on you and Potter and…Weasley." Hermione could feel him resist the urge to say Weasel. "Calling you…you-know-what."

Hermione scowled, though she doubted that he could see her. "You said it so many times before, why not say it once more? It couldn't hurt."

"It's wrong! I-I just did it because Father said it…and he looked proud the first time I said it."

Hermione fell silent. How was she supposed to respond?

"Listen, let's just start over-"

"Why the sudden change?" Hermione asked, out of the blue. She was thinking and a question came up in her mind…she wasn't aware she asked it out loud.

"Well…I realized that it was stupid."

"Took you long enough."

"It's the past, okay? Let's just, like, start over."

"I can't. Sorry, Draco. You've hurt me too much. It's too late."

Hermione turned her back and started to walk away.

"It was because I love you!" Draco shouted, desperate.

Hermione froze. "What?"

Draco continued. "Yeah…that's why. Well, yeah, I did call you a mudblood because my father wanted me too…to tell you the truth, I hated calling you that. But…I constantly teased you because I knew that was the only way I'd get your attention, I mean, if I didn't why would you talk to an annoying, muggle-hating Slytherin like me? I know, probably could've handled it better…but you were my first love, I didn't know what to do."

Hermione, still in her state of shock had a billion questions in her mind, coming up with more every second. _Did Draco Malfoy…just confess to me?_

"I know-I know there is no way that you will love me back, after all that happened. But please…can we just start over?" Draco pleaded. He was out of the shadow now and Hermione could see that his eyes were weak despite his strong voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say, or do. Now she was even questioning who he really was! The Draco Malfoy she knew would not have confessed to a muggleborn like her even if he were paid a trunk full of galleons! But here he was, standing in front of her, _begging _for her forgiveness.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Hermione let out a small smile. Draco smiled back-it was the first time she's ever seen him smile.

Time to find out who Draco Malfoy really was.


	9. Happiest - Marlene

**A/N: This is one of few chapters that Lily, Hermione or Ginny are not the main character. Enjoy! **

#218. Careful Is My Middle Name

"Can I please go! I'm fine…" James said, for the billionth time. Madame Pomfrey shook her head, also for the billionth time. "You need to rest and recover."

"But it's QUIDDITCH! Come on, I'll be fine. Careful is my middle name!"

Lily, Marlene and the Marauders all snickered. "Suuure, James…" they all said in unison.

"No, Potter! You will sit here and rest. And that's that." She walked away to tend another injured student.

"Well…tell me how the game goes, guys." James said sadly.

"What if we didn't have to?" Sirius and Marlene looked at each other, a mischievous look in their eyes.

"Oh no…what are you two planning?" Remus and Lily asked.

"Nothing…" they said innocently.

Of course, it was far from nothing.

"I can't believe that we're doing this…" Lily mumbled.

"Me either…" Remus replied.

Sirius came down the stairs of the boys' dormitories with the Invisibility Cloak. "I still can't believe you guys have an _Invisibility Cloak. _That's soooo cool." Marlene said, squealing.

The group went back to the hospital wing, Peter's eyes looking around for Madame Pomfrey. "Coast's clear."

Sirius handed James the cloak. "Put it on."

James smiled. "Oh, Padfoot, you are so brilliant…sometimes."

"Aw, thanks Prongsie. By the way, you're going to regret saying that."

"You know, you guys are going to get in SO much trouble…" Lily pointed out.

"Hey, you're here, too."

"Yeah, you're going down with us, Lils!" James smirked. Lily scowled.

James put the invisibility cloak over him and his entire body disappeared. "Wicked…" Lily and Marlene stared in awe.

"Please stop staring. We have a Quidditch match to go to!"

"Prongs…I'm ready."

"You serious?"

"Yes, I'm Sirius!"

"If you make that joke one more time-"

"Hey! Today's the big day. Of all the days you could pick on me, you pick today? Siriusly?"

"Okay, today's an exception. But don't push it!"

"Okay, I'll _siriusly _try not to push it."

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius!"

"That's it-"

"Bye! Wish me luck!"

With that, Sirius ran out of the changeroom with his broom in his hand before James could attack him.

Right when Sirius was going to climb onto his broomstick, he grabbed the commentator's megaphone and asked Marlene to come down from the stands.

"Why?" She asked, still in the stands.

"Just come down here."

"No! You come up here!" The audience laughed at the couples' banter.

"Fine." Sirius climbed onto his broomstick and flew to where Marlene stood.

"What's up?"

"Marley-" Sirius got down on one knee, and pulled out a golden snitch from behind him "-you're the most brilliant, daring, scary girl I've ever met. And blimey, I love you, everything about you. Honestly, I can't even remember life without you-bloody hell, I must've been depressed. You make me so happy, and I will spend my entire life trying to make you _at least_ as happy as you make me. I can imagine myself with you for the rest of my life, I want to be with you, forever and ever. Please, Marlene-will you marry me?"

Marlene could've sworn her heart stopped beating.

"Sirius…we're Sixth Years!" Marlene whispered.

"So?"

Sirius and Marlene looked into each other's eyes; the same mischievous look in their eyes.

They've done so many daring things in their life-

Why not this, too?

"Oh, fine." She said nonchalantly.

But really, she was feeling the happiest she's ever felt. Ever.


	10. James and L-Lucius? - Lily

127. Several Deep Breaths

"Stupid! Stupid! What the bloody hell was I thinking?!" James grabbed his fork and stabbed the bacon moodily. He kept on stabbing and stabbing-not one bite.

Remus and Peter looked at each other. _Something was definitely wrong._

Sirius, on the other hand, was munching away happily. "Uh, sorry to break it to you, Prongs, but I don't think you were doing much thinking. You were bloody drunk, mate."

"Shut your furry face, Pads."

"Just stating the truth, blimey, no need to go all Voldy on me…"

James cast an evil look. Very evil. Voldy evil.

"…okay, go ahead…be voldy, whatever floats your goat…"

Lily just sat down beside Remus, who was sitting across from James and Sirius. Peter was searching for his timetable, which he had misplaced (James suggested that maybe he ate it). "It's 'whatever floats your boat', not _goat._ What are you guys talking about, anyway?"

Marlene, sitting beside James and Sirius, snickered. "Haven't you heard? Apparently James-"

"Don't you dare, Marlene!"

"-sent-"

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius!"

"-Lucius-"

"MARLENE MCKINNON SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH RIGHT-"

"a love letter."

Lily exploded in laughter, spitting the pumpkin juice in her mouth out and all over James' glasses. "S-sorry…" She managed to say, with giggles in between.

James, on the other hand, was about as far away from the "laughing mood" as Sirius was close to sane.

"Hey, what do you reckon his reaction will be when he reads it?" Lily asked, once she finished her fit of laughter.

"Well, he'll probably tell one of the teachers about it. Say that, _he cannot study knowing he has a stalker_." Remus answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought that James' loved him. Didn't know he was _stalking _him…"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM! I was drunk!" James retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Whatever, James. I know you feel something for him. I've suspected it for years, in fact…ever since that detention he gave you in Second Year…I always thought you were "cleaning Filch's trophies" for just a little too long…"

James took several deep breaths. "I am going to kill you Sirius Black."

"Maybe he'll confess his undying love for you. _Oh James! I can't believe it's true! You do love me! And all this time I thought it was just me…_" Marlene said dramatically.

James gave up. "Ugh, I wish I could go back in time and, well, un-write this letter."

"You know, you could…if you had a timeturner. And those are as rare as Malfoys in Hufflepuff."

Lily shifted in her seat and adjusted her shirt so it hid the gold chain she was wearing on her neck.

"Wait, was that-"

"-I think it was-"

"-Lils-"

"-Is that a timeturner?"

_Should she lie?_ Lily was afraid of what Proffesor McGonagall would do if she found out she was using it for "foolish purposes", and she was pretty sure "going back in time, not getting drunk and un-writing a love letter to a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy fell into that category.

"Uh…yeah. But I can't use it, strict rules. Sorry."

James made the cutest puppy dog eyes he could (which, to tell you the truth, made him look like a tortured grasshopper.) "Please, Lily? Come on, my life is on the line here! Class is in two minutes, and Malfoy will open that Potions book I put the note in anytime soon!"

Lily pretended to think, but she already knew the answer.

"Fine."


	11. Jar of Hearts - Marlene

**A/N: Again, a Marlene chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

#550. Cold Heart

I hate you, Sirius Black. Although you probably know that already.

You, crushing some poor girl's hear every step you take. You, lying through your teeth, saying you love them but really feeling nothing at all.

Which isn't a surprise. Your heart's cold as snow-frozen, really.

That is, if you have a heart.

You know…I actually loved you. Well, not you, obviously. I wouldn't be in love with a heartless, unfaithful jerk like you. I was in love with a dream. A dream that was funny, protective, mischievous and caring.

I even knew about your "player status, yet I still said yes when you asked me out. I heard all about how you kissed every girl in Seventh Year-and sixth, too!-except for me and Lils. Lils doesn't really count, though, because James would probably hex you for eternity if you lay a finger on her, yet alone a pair of lips.

So really…one more kiss, and boom! You've officially kissed every girl in Seventh Year.

But still, I thought it was real. That you actually loved me. That this wasn't like any other time, that I wasn't like any other girl.

What an idiot, huh? I bet every other girl you've kissed thought that, too.

It's like you were collecting all the hearts you broke. And you needed one more heart to fill the jar-mine. Are you happy now? You stole it. You broke it. You finally filled your stupid jar.

I don't think it's your collection that bothers me, though. Even though it's disgusting. I really couldn't care less about your sick game. What bothers me is that I willingly gave you the last piece of your sick puzzle when I swore to myself not to. Never.

Hmm, I wonder what _Sirius Black_ is feeling while he is reading this. Oh, that's right-_nothing._

Because your heart's cold. Frozen.

That is, if you have a heart.


	12. Potatoes and Maple Syrup - Ginny

841. Crushed Hopes (Ginny's POV) 

"She said she was going with Cedric." Harry poked his potato with his fork moodily.

" 'ey, 're you goin' to eat that?" Ron said, his mouth full. Harry shook his head and handed his plate to Ron.

"God, Ron, you're such a pig. Do you _ever_ stop eating?" .

"No." Ron continued to stuff his mouth with potatoes.

Harry stared across the room at Cho, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Stupid Cedric…"

This was going completely to plan. Harry would now ask me, because he needed a date to the Yule Ball!

"Ugh. There's no one!"

There's me! There's me, Harry! Right across the table from you. Look, I'm cutting meat extra loudly so you can hear me.

"Ginny, stop being so loud."

Hermione looked apologetic. "Sorry, Gin, he's kind of depressed right now."

My face fell. Not a good start.

"Okay, the first girl we see, we'll ask her. If she doesn't already have a date. Deal?"

"Deal." Ron said, after swallowing the last bit of his potato.

This is my chance. Get his attention.

"Hey, Harry!"

"What?" Harry said, irritated.

Shoot. Did not think this through.

"Um…would you pass me the maple syrup, please?"

"…We're eating potatoes."

I blushed, and quickly came up with a response. "I like maple syrup with my potato."

He looked at me like I was insane. Which, to be quite honest with you, I thought so, too.

Who eats potato with maple syrup?

"Okay…um, well, there's no maple syrup…"

"Oh…okay, sorry…"

Well, that couldn't have gone any worse.

"Hey, Ginny, are you going with anyone?" Harry asked me.

Oh god. Is he going to ask me? He's going to ask me! He's going to ask me!

Wait. Act smooth.

"No, not yet. Thinking of asking Neville." Yeah, that's good. Makes it seem like I've got options, that I'm not desperate for a date. I can get one if I need one.

Right?

"Oh, alright then."

Oh shoot. Harry, why can't you follow the damn script?

"But I think he's going with Luna."

"Oh. Okay."

"So I really don't have anyone."

"Cool."

"You?"

"No, I'm going to ask the first girl I see."

I bit my lip. "Well, not exactly the _first_, obviously."

"What do you mean?"

Play it cool, Ginny, play it like you're just _concerned _for a friend that is desperate for a date. "Well, then you would've asked Hermione, or, like, me."

Harry broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Me-ask-Hermione-or-you? Very-funny…"

"What do you mean?"

Harry answered when he controlled his laughter, at least, just a little bit. "Well, Hermione's my best friend, that will be weird, and you're Ron's little sister!" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Come on, class is starting in a few minutes, we better start going." The golden trio got up from the benches and headed for the Charms classroom.

_You're Ron's little sister!_

I guess my hopes of going with Harry to the Yule Ball were as big as Ron's emotional range.


	13. Shooting Stars - Hermione

193. Shooting Stars

"Ooh, a shooting star!" Hermione pointed up at the sky where a star just went zooming by. By the time Ron looked up, it was gone. "Aw, too bad! Those are really rare, you know. I've only seen one in my entire life, but that's because I lived in the city. Country places like this see them all the time."

Ron and Hermione were lying on a picnic blanket on a grassy hill on a summer night. No, it wasn't her birthday or anniversary or anything like that. They did this every week-apparate to somewhere new together.

"A shooting star? Oh. I've seen loads."

"What do you wish for?"

Ron looked at Hermione quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever you see a shooting star, you're supposed to wish for something. Haven't you heard about that before?"

"Nah. Must be a muggle tradition. Wait, so you're supposed to wish for something?"

"Pretty much."

Ron closed his eyes and mouthed a few words. It took only a few seconds for Hermione to figure out what he was doing.

"You're supposed to wish AS you see it, not after!" Hermione laughed, playfully swatting him.

"Oh…oops." Ron said innocently. Hermione turned her head and burst out laughing at the sight of Ron's puppy dog eyes. She rolled over to her side so she was facing Ron now, instead of the night sky.

"What did you wish for, anyway?"

"For Chudley Cannons to win."

"Who would've guessed?" Hermione laughed.

"And also-"

"You're only supposed to make one wish, Einstein!"

"What is that, a muggle disease?"

"No! He's a genius!" Hermione said, offended that he called her muggle idol a "disease".

"Oh, well, thank you." Ron said, in a mock amazed voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You were saying?"

"-I wished that you and I would love each other forever, that we'll grow old together and that you will never, ever leave me."

Hermione stared at Ron. "You're unbelievably cheesy."

"But you love it!" Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. I do."


	14. Giving Me The Chance - Lily

26. Italy

Written by Chocolatelover0506

"James, I'm busy right now!" Lily said, looking up from her homework.  
"Lily, please, it won't take long!" James begged, almost on his knees.  
"No, James, I told you before, I will not go with you anywhere."  
"Please Lily, give me a chance."  
"Why? How do I know you're worth it?"  
"I've been a git for the past few years, but now… I'm older. Just one chance, pleeeeeeease?" James asked with doggy eyes… Or the best he could manage.  
"You know I can't say no to those eyes, even if they do make you look a lot like a tortured grasshopper… But only this once."  
"Yes! I won't let you down."  
Lily gave a small smile to James.  
"So… Where are we off to?" She asked.  
"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."  
"James!"  
" What?"  
"Whatever… Let's go now before I change my mind." Lily said.  
James held out his hand, and as soon as Lily grabbed it, they were off.  
They landed on an island, water all around them.  
" This is what I left my work for? At 2AM?"  
"No, of course not! You're way too special for this little island."  
"Oh. Thanks, I guess. Well?"  
"What? Oh, yea. We're going to fly the rest of the way." James said.  
"James! You know I can't fly! Why, James? I'm starting to regret this now, and-" Lily started.  
"Lily, relax. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine!" He assured her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"If you say so…"  
"You trust me?"  
"You're giving me a reason not to anymore."  
" Oh sorry… well, we'll be off then. Accio Firebolt!"  
"Where did that come from?" Lily asked.  
"I have a friend, who knows this friend, whose cousin's friend knows this guy, and the guy's great-great grandma's aunt's son's son knows this other guy who-"  
"Alright, alright!" Lily said, smiling.  
James smiled back mischievously and got onto the broom.  
"Come on!" He called out.  
"I'll try." Lily said, nervous. She had only got on a broom once in her life, when they had had flying lessons. She fell off, injured herself, and by the time she got better, they had banned flying classes because of all the injuries the students were having. Lily then vowed to never get on a broom again. But this… this was an exception. Lily got on and held really tight onto James.  
"Um, Lily? We aren't even off the ground yet."  
"Oh… Sorry."  
"It's okay. I wasn't telling you to stop." James said with a smirk.  
"James!" Lily blushed, turning crimson by the second.  
"You know, I think you really like my name, considering how much you've said it since we left." James smiled at Lily.  
"So, are we leaving?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh… Umm, yeah." James broke their gaze, and this time, it was his turn to blush.  
"Ready?"  
"I think…"  
James pushed off, and they were soaring into the sky, with stars above them and dark water below them. Lily was holding on really tight, unable to open her eyes.  
"James… I'm scared."  
"Lily, look!" James said, unable to contain his excitement.  
Lily slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. Right below her was the Colosseum, one of the most famous buildings of the world.  
"James, we're in Italy." Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had always wanted to go to Italy since she was a kid. Her parents used to tell her about the magnificent buildings there, and the amazing museums.  
"Rome, to be exact." James said with a smile.  
"James?"  
"Yea?"  
"Umm, thanks for bringing me here. I really appreciate it." Lily said with a smile.  
James smiled back and said, "Thanks for giving me the chance."


	15. Love's Overrated - Hermione

566. Unfounded Accusations

"Look at that. Look at the way he cuts his steak…" Ron was glaring at Draco, watching his every move, along with Harry, who was nodding in agreement. "I'm sure of it, now. He's a death eater."

"Yes, I quite agree, Harry, but _so what_ if he is a death eater?" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to quadruple-check her History of Magic essay ('It won't hurt!' she said. 'It only takes a minute or two!')

Ron looked aghast. "What _if _he is a death eater? Are you mental?"

"Those people work for the man that killed my parents!" Harry added.

"He's obviously got no choice. His father is a Death Eater, it's practically his destiny." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"He could always refuse…"

"What, just say he doesn't want to? You Know Who's not going to just _let _Draco walk out of there, dark mark-less." She put the essay in her bag after having quadruple-checked it and resurfaced from under the table.

"I still say he's a coward. I would rather be killed by an evil noseless guy than kill innocent people."

"Hermione, his father works for the man who _killed my parents." _Harry added, yet again.

"I'm sure you would, Ron, and Harry, _I know! _But he was also protecting his family."

"…And you know that _how_?"

"You Know Who _threatened _Draco, saying that if he didn't, he would kill his family! And I'm _positive_ he's going to get rewarded, him and his mother."

"And how _exactly _do you know this? Oh, oh-let me guess, you used the stupid _time turner _again."

"You know quite well that my time-turner was taken back, Ron."

"Whatever."

"His eyes, Ronald." Hermione said, returning to the subject. Ron stared at Hermione, and when he realized that she wasn't going to say anymore, turned to face Harry, who mirrored Ron's look of confusion. "They're red!"

"It could be an eye infection!" Ronald retorted, starting to understand what she was trying to say.

"He's a rich pureblood, Ronald, he has all the medicine in the world. Plus he's quite skilled in Potions, so he'll have the remedy for it immediately. And it's not sleep, either, because his eyes only gets red _after_ the Owls come." She paused. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron stared right at her, his face blank.

Hermione sighed. "Really, Ron, please, just for a minute, be _somewhat _smart. Just for a minute." Ron glared at her and opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione cut him off. "He obviously starts crying when he receives his mail. It's obviously-"

"_Obviously_,"

"-from his mother, who is _constantly_ being threatened by You Know Who-why else would he cry? Unless his mother died, but that's not the case, because he cries every time his owl comes, and his mother can't die multiple times-surely even _you _know that. It's pretty simple, Ron."

"_It's pretty simple, Ron," _Ron imitated. "What about this rewarding thing?"

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, could you please just _try _to keep up? Look at his robes! His books! They're all new! And his owl wasn't _nearly _that white a couple of weeks ago!"

"How do you know that _he _gave them to him. The Malfoys have money, his mum probably bought it for him-"

"You Know Who took all the Malfoy's money! He's got enough power to do so, and haven't you noticed that Draco doesn't brag about his money anymore? He recently had a date with Pansy Parkinson, but rumor has it that it wasn't like his other ones, where he would bring them to expensive restaurants! Parvati swore she saw them in the Three Broomsticks."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Malfoy's become less of a spoiled prat!"

"Doubt it." Harry muttered, after being silent for a considerable amount of time.

"His _mother _is the only one he really cares about. So _obviously _You Know Who said that he'd reward her, too. He owes a lot to his mother, and he is probably the only one on this planet to care about him-"

"Who would care about Malfoy?"

"Everyone needs to be loved!"

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, you're not saying that even Voldemort-" Harry started.

"If he was loved, he wouldn't have turned out this way! Isn't that why this all started? _Love?_"

Silence.

"Love's overrated." Ron mumbled.

"You don't say?" Harry added, sarcastically.

Hermione cleared her throat. "As I was saying, his mother is clearly the only one who really cared for him. His father is more just a protective figure, with working at the Ministry and all."

"I still don't understand how they'd just _let _a Death Eater work at the Ministry…"

"Fine, 'Mione. You win! Blimey, you know everything! How is it that you know _everything?_"

"I observe, Ronald."

"Wait a second…you know quite a lot about Malfoy…don't tell me that you fancy him!"

"HELL NO!"


	16. Masterpiece - Ginny

661. Snowmen

"Mum, we're going to go outside!"

Molly hurries from the kitchen to four sevenths of all her children–Fred, George, Ginny and Ron–and shakes her head. "Not like that, you're not! You don't have a jacket, or boots, or earmuffs…"

"Blimey, mum, it's not even that cold!" George whines. Fred nods in agreement.

"Yeah, and we can make a fire!"

"You are _not _making a fire, your father was _furious _when you burned his shed down last winter. Put on your jackets, everyone, Ginny, dear, let me help you–"

"I'm a big girl now! I can put on my shoes by myself!" To prove her point, she grabs her shoes and shoves her feet in them. "See?"

"Good job, Ginny! Ron, those are your socks, not mittens…" Molly opens the closet and pulls out a pair of small aqua mittens. "Here you go–George, help your brother put them on."

Once Fred has his hat, George has his scarf, Ron has his mittens and Ginny has her shoes, Molly kisses each of them on the forehead. "Be safe, George, Fred, watch out for your brother and sister."

"Yes, mum," Fred and George say at the same time. Molly opens the door and the kids run out, excited and thrilled to be in the snow for the first time that year. Fred and George immediately start a snow fight, as Ron builds a fort and Ginny rolls a snowball. "I love you!" Molly shouts, and everyone shouts, "Love you, too!" back.

George throws a snowball at Fred to get his attention. "Blimey, she acts like we're graduating Hogwarts or something."

:-:

"What are you making, Ginny?" Ron asks, his rather pathetic snow fort completed. She replies that she is making a snowball.

"Why?"

"I'm going to make a snowman!"

Ron joins in and helps, rolling another snowball. "This will be the head," he says, too lazy to keep rolling it and make the abdomen. Ginny keeps rolling her snowball, and it's nearly twice as big as Ron's.

Fred and George, bored of their snow fight, help out, too, though they mainly just sing Christmas carols as Ron and Ginny push and plop snow on their snowballs.

"What should we call him?" Ron asks, and Ginny replies without a moment's hesitation. "Harry Potter."

Fred and George laugh. "You're not going to marry him, Ginny. He doesn't even know who you are!"

"We will," Ginny says confidently. "Why _wouldn't _he love me?"

"Ah, Ginny, love is a fickle thing."

"Fickle…?"

"You will learn some day, Gin." Fred pats her on the back and starts rolling another snowball.

"Freddie, do you love somebody?" Ginny asks, out-of-the-blue.

Everyone expects him to immediately defend himself or laugh or do something _Fred_-ish, but his next move was as un_Fred_-ish as you can get.

"Yeah."

Ron stops making snow angels and George stops collecting sticks for 'Harry Potter's' arms. _He _didn't even know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George looks curious and betrayed at the same time.

"I don't know."

"Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

George has learned to respect his twin, and he knows Fred will tell him eventually.

He will wait. He will understand.

Because that's what brothers do.

* * *

"Wow, he actually looks like him! Except, snow version of course."

The four Weasleys take a step back and admire their masterpiece. "Oh wait, we forgot the scar!" Ron exclaims, and he grabs a stick and draws a scar in the snowman's head.

"I think we should make another snowperson, except this one will be a snowwoman. Then we can call it Ginny Weasley and this could be their wedding." Ginny says.

George laughs as Fred shakes his head. "You are _not _going to marry."

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"Ten galleons." Ron gasps, because he knows that ten galleons is a lot of money. Ginny, on the other hand, hasn't quite gripped the concept of currency.

"Deal!"

* * *

It's the day of their wedding–Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, though 'Weasley' would soon become 'Potter'. She is excited to marry the love of her life, and she can't wait to see the expression on his face when he sees her. Ever since Sixth Year, with one look Harry James Potter could make Ginny's heartbeat rise.

It's when George comes in that she remembers.

_Knock, knock. _

"Who is it?"

"George." He used to say 'Guess?', but without Fred it's just George.

Just George.

"Come in!"

He opens the door and beams. "Wow, Gin, you look stunning. Are you nervous?"

Ginny's quavering smile betrays her. "Nah."

A silence falls upon them, but Ginny quickly interrupts it before it turns awkward. "I think someone owe me ten galleons." She puts her hand in front of her, waiting for coins to drop into her palm. Instead, George simply asks–"What?"

"You said that I wouldn't marry Harry Potter! Remember? It was _years _back."

A sad smile appears on his face. "Yeah, I remember. But, Gin–that was Fred."

"Well, he still owes me money, dead or alive!" Ginny jokes. She sees the look on George's face and mentally kicks herself.

George attempts a smile. "I'm really happy for you, Gin. I bet Fred wishes he were here; he prepared a toast and everything."

"He did?"

"Yeah–he saw you two in your Sixth Year and just knew you were going to marry, so he prepared a toast. He also predicted you'd have three kids."

"That's our Fred."

"…I miss him, Ginny, I miss him so _damn _much."

"I do, too, George."

Fred may have predicted many things, but he never would've guessed that Ginny Weasley and his twin brother would spend his sister's wedding day crying into each other's shoulder, yearning, missing, _needing_ him_._

* * *

**A/N: Okay-so this originally was going to be a short, fluffeh one shot about the Weasleys in winter. Somehow it turned into a missing Fred fic (why does all my fics do that somehow…? :P) I'm just obsessed with them, sorry. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


End file.
